Death crystal
Death crystals are a substance from the planet Dread. Death crystals are harder than the strongest metal known. When used as ammunition, they can destroy starships or even entire planets. The greenish crystals are shed from the vicious alien monster known as Chaos. They are found in the Chaos's lair on the planet Dread, where the Orbs, and later the Decepticons, used slaves to mine the crystals. History Generation One continuity ''The Transformers'' cartoon Death crystals are very ancient and very dangerous. The First time Kup saw one was on Vandros Seven. He and his team were being pinned down by heavy fire. A couple of the hot headed young bucks decided to charge.. When they did, they each got shot once by something powered by one of these things.. They just.. shattered. Not exploded, not shot.. just shattered into so many pieces you couldn't even make out who they were. Kup’s team was pinned down for two cycles before they figured out how to get around and flank them from the rear. They never gave it a name.. called it what it was.. a death crystal. After Kup’s initial encounter with them, they tracked their planet of origin to place called Dread - Kup and a small group of others were tasked to work as black ops to infiltrate and gain intel on the death crystals, As well as any means that existed of counteracting or destroying them. They didn't find out anything. In fact, they got captured. Spent so many cycles there they lost count. Imprisoned. Tortured. Repaired, only to be tortured again. Only one shot presented itself for anyone to get off that rock. Kup was voted to go. He was able get out, and get back. The others stayed behind, knowing what was going to happen to them. When Kup got back, high command debriefed him, and summarily disavowed the other mechs that went with him. The last Kup'd heard, they'd erased all references and records to death crystal in all archives. They figured if no one knew about the death crystals, no one would go looking for them, and no one would use them again. Kup told them it was a bad idea to do that. Pretending like something exists never works, and it doesn't unmake it. Still.. it's one of those things he wished he never knew about. A Skuxxoid was using a death crystal gun to blow stuff up for kicks, when Astrotrain intercepted him. The Skuxxoid negotiated to sell the weapon to the Decepticon, who tested it by obliterating a conveniently nearby Junkion remote station. Learning of the death crystals, Megatron wasted no time setting up operations on Dread. His goal: the destruction of the Autobots via a giant death crystal cannon. Wreck-Gar contacted Cybertron, telling them of the destroyed monitoring station on Goo. Kup, Wheelie, Arcee, Sit-Com, and Phase-Ar travelled to Goo, where they discovered the tracking station had been destroyed by death crystals. The Autobots and Junkions were attacked by Astrotrain, revealing the Decepticons had the crystals now. Kup revealed foreknowledge of the crystals, and explained he’d encountered them before, and had been held prisoner on the source world, Dread. Arcee, Elita One, Kup, Optimus Prime, and Swish travelled to Dread, where they destroyed Megatron's death crystal cannon and freed the Dread Slaves, cutting off the Decepticons' source of death crystals. In 2017, Megatron used his last reserve of death crystals to defeat Optimus Prime in Toraxxis. Notes Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Death crystal (デスクリスタル desu kurisutaru) *''Spanish:'' Cristales muertos (dead crystals) References Category:Dread Category:substances